


Eternity

by tokutalia



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Dates, Established Relationship, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokutalia/pseuds/tokutalia
Summary: On of their many dates for sure, but this time, detailed enough and perhaps it'll turn out to be the best in their entire life as a couple.





	Eternity

The summer rays shone through the open windows, the light, light breeze of the morning was invited into the bedroom of sleep. Everything was still so quiet. The two figures sleeping so peacefully didn’t seem to show any hints of reaction. The sun kept its mission – as it rose even more, the warmth entered the silent space. Soon afterwards the biological clock of one of the sleeping beauties was the reason to open his eyes slowly, carefully, meeting the sunlight. The sleepy male tried not to make too much noise, noticing how his partner has cuddled him as closer as possible. He has been hugging his arm all night, clenching on it like the owner was about to escape. Tokiya couldn’t help but chuckle at that sweet and wholesome scenery, he was too pure and lovely to be true.

Red locks were simply like the sunlight – spread all over Otoya’s face. Tokiya was still wondering to this day how can this person tame such amount of hair. Delicate fingertips moved away some of the locks, gaining a little whimper. So he was in process of waking up, huh? The bluenette didn’t move an inch, he felt how the grip on his arm was loosening up. Two pretty red eyes tried their best to be open and to greet the idol.

“Mornin’..” Otoya’s voice was so weak and little every morning, contrasting to his personality. The shorter male stood up slowly, trying to reach for the other’s lips, yet still sleeping. Tokiya giggled, kissing the drooling idol with a smile on his face.

“Good morning, Otoya. Did you sleep well?”

He gained a grumpy whine followed by another tight cuddle. Otoya hated to wake up without being able to stay in bed for fifteen minutes, his hands and whole anatomy searched for Tokiya. His head found the most comfortable place for itself – Tokiya’s chest. Rubbing against it, Otoya wrapped his arms around his lover, not letting him have the chance to escape.

“Hey, it would be better if we get up or we might end up laying all day..” The lack of usage made Tokiya’s voice sound pretty different, kind of rough and threating.

“Noo.. Gimme me more, 10 minutes, pleeease..”

Tokiya sighed in defeat. How can he even say no? Of course, he didn’t have anything against it, but today was one of those days. A day off – a day for them to enjoy some quality time together. Staying in bed wasn’t a bad option. However, Tokiya wanted it to be more productive. He tried to move, meeting few complaints from Otoya.

“If you don’t let me go, Otoya..”

And then he met that expression of the redhead. That “Fight me, fight me, show me what you got!” face which was mixed up with a pout and frowned eyebrows. He sure was challenging him in the very beginning of the day. Tokiya coughed once, twice, before shortening the space between their visages.

“If you’re going to be lazy, then I’ll carry you to the bathroom, you don’t leave me other choice.” Hygiene was important, so was not being a big baby. Otoya laughed, he sure did, before poking Tokiya’s cheek repeatedly. “You won’t dare!”

Well, playing with fire wasn’t one of his talents, but now he was asking for it. In the end, Tokiya lost it and stood up from the bed, escaping Otoya’s hands, showing how he was playing pretend until now. He leaned down and without bothering picked the bratty boy, so close to just throwing him on his shoulder (but he’s not that bad-natured after all). Otoya gasped in surprise, closing his mouth out of nowhere. He sure needs to stop forgetting that this man had a damn well-trained stamina and under that beauty, there was a strong person. His eyes gazed at Tokiya’s slightly huffish-like face.

“Well?”

Otoya simply chuckled and pecked the boy’s cheek, removing the grumpy attitude and replacing it with a smile.

“Well, let’s use the tub today!”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Tokiya stared in his reflection, still wondering if he chose the right clothes. He was wearing a pair of sunglasses on top of his head, a light-blue shirt with its sleeves rolled to his elbows and pair of light shade of brown trousers. He somehow felt it wasn’t something he’d wear, not until he felt arms embracing him from behind.

“You look amazing, Tokiya! Don’t overthink it, really, you are so handsome!” Of course. Tokiya tried to hide the satisfied grin on his face, he never gets over the praising of his boyfriend. He glanced over the mirror, seeing the choice of the redhead. His ripped blue jeans hugged his hips pretty nice, a red flannel around his waist and a white tank top. There was also a white baseball cap. Somehow Tokiya felt like his lover was showing a bit too much skin, but he wasn’t the one who has the right to judge. He still looked stunning. He turned towards Otoya and kissed his forehead as he pushed up the hat a bit.

“You also look handsome, but don’t you think we should bring some sunscreen? I don’t want you to damage your skin with this tank top.”

Otoya patted the worried boyfriend’s head with a big grin. “No need to! I tan easily, but I won’t burn!” It was true. His natural skin had already that slightly dark shade which made it look quite exotic, but Tokiya was still concerned. In the end, he put the sunscreen in Otoya’s backpack. He didn’t want to hear how it hurts and how the redhead cannot sleep peacefully due his burnt skin.

As Tokiya was ready to go, Otoya tugged on his shirt lightly, not facing him. The taller male looked at him with a puzzled expression, trying to understand what was the matter. His fingers reached to the chin of the shy boy, lifting it up gently and meeting a dreamy look. He asked what’s wrong and probably received one of the sweetest answers ever.

“Since we’re going out.. like, outside, we might not have the chance to kiss.. so, can we now? Please?”Otoya tiptoed, his hands finding Tokiya’s neck, those big and needy puppy eyes destroying every single sense of control. Tokiya struggled so badly to not melt, even after all these years, in which he shared his life with this angel. How was he supposed to take him out on a date?

The bluenette smiled at the needy boy lovingly before placing his hands around Otoya’s waist and brought him into a sweet kiss. There were little peck here and there in between, mixed up with nervous giggles and even more kisses. They even forgot they were standing in front of their door and were supposed to leave their apartment. These sessions were always filled with so much love and so many emotions, it was like they’ve entered their own world.

Well, the lovely couple needed around 15 minutes before looking at each other dizzily and whispering that they should definitely be going now.

*  * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Their date was going pretty good. They had lunch in a petite restaurant where they had their very first date. After that the boys visited an art exhibition, both of them feeling quite amazed because of every single work of art. As they kept walking, Otoya’s eyes caught a pretty colourful pet shop. He exhaled with pure joy and grabbed Tokiya’s hand, moving it around.

“Tokiya, Tokiya, look! Let’s go there next! I wanna see!”

Tokiya liked animals, he has never disliked them at all. However, he was somehow hoping that they don’t end up buying one since they sure weren’t ready for having a third member of their apartment since they have recently moved in. As he was dragged in the shop, the idols were greeted with so many different noises, barks and meows.

Otoya was in Heaven.

His bubbly personality got detected by a little golden retriever. The puppy started barking at the redhead and bounced around, his little tail wiggling with excitement. Otoya knelt down and gave it a few pats and rubs, turning this whole new meeting into a play. Tokiya could definitely see an imaginary tail and ears on his boyfriend, he couldn’t tell which was a real puppy and which was his dummy.

“Sir, you can sit here if you’d like to.” Tokiya was actually surprised they had places for someone like him to wait for his overexcited Otoya. As he was watching him, he decided this was the perfect chance to actually record it without the boy noticing. He took out his phone, pretending that he’s texting someone while taking a quick video of Otoya with the little puppy. He chuckled quietly to himself, seeing how adorable it came out.

After few more minutes, the bluenette stood up and decided it was time their play time to end. He gave a soft pat on the redhead’s shoulder as a sign, meeting both of the pet and Otoya’s sad expressions.

After saying goodbye, both boys headed towards their next attraction!

*  * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

As the day was coming to an end, the sun switched places with the moon, the sky started decorating itself with many, many stars. Tokiya decided to get ready. He took Otoya’s hand and guided him to one of the city’s hills. They’re visited that place many times, they’ve had picnics with the other members of STARISH, they’ve shared so many moments. It was logical that this place should be visited every once a while.

Once they reached the top, they decided to have a break and sit down. Otoya laid down, trying so badly not to fall asleep on the grass due to being tired, but his eyes kept staring at Tokiya. He couldn’t help but think that at nighttime, he was the most beautiful, not because he was himself, no. The colour palette of the night sky was completing him so well, like he was one of the many shining stars. But Otoya’s only one.

“Thank you, Otoya.” started Tokiya, “I am so happy we decided to share some new memories together, I am glad we had such a nice day together.” That was strange. Otoya wasn’t expecting to hear that.. The bluenette stood up out of nowhere, glancing up. The shorter idol was kind of wondering what’s going on on that beautiful mind. He mimicked the male’s action, standing up himself.

“Hey.. Tokiya? What’s wrong?”

Tokiya simply answered with a soft, gentle, warm smile. He closed the distance between them with a kiss. Otoya couldn’t help but return the kiss, but with more bittersweet emotions. He was worried, he needed to know what was happening. Once they broke the contact, Tokiya took both of the shorter boy’s hands in his, resting his forehead on his.

“Otoya..”

Silence.

He knelt down.

_It was happening._

Good thing that Otoya wasn’t so oblivious, he finally realized what was happening. His red eyes started to fill with tears, he was trembling, he was shaking. He started to recall every single thing that had happened today. _It was all planned, Tokiya had everything planed._ The male tried his best to not lose track of his breathing.

“We’ve been through so many things, we had and still have ups and downs.. But I will never regret my choice – the fact that I chose you.” He took a deep breath. It was time. “So.. Ittoki Otoya.. will you accompany me in this life.. until the very end?”

“---YES!”

He jumped. He literally threw himself at Tokiya with tears falling down from his eyes, both landing on the ground. Otoya used his hands to get up a bit before shouting at the top of his lungs. “YES, YES, YES, ONE HUNDRED TIMES – YES!” His tears fell on Tokiya’s face, making the taller one bring the boy closer in an embrace. He could hear, feel, both of their heartbeats. It was finally happening, after all these years..

“I will marry you, Ichinose Tokiya! And not only in this life.. In the next one, in the next one too.. It’ll be our eternity!”

**Author's Note:**

> [Mendelssohn's Wedding March IS PLAYING IN THE BACKGROUND FROM CECIL'S BOOMBOX]  
> MY SONS ARE GETTING MARRIED IN THE MOST UNUSUAL WAY POSSIBLE!! AND EVERYTHING HAPPENS SO FAST BECAUSE I SIMPLY DON'T HAVE TIME FOR A LONGER FIC, WELL, WHO CARES, THEY LOVE EACH OTHER--  
> ok im not gonna shout at you, silly! hope you actually enjoyed this piece of.. thing. hmm.


End file.
